Sigue Respirando
by Melysa Cullen
Summary: Luna Nueva:Bella está intentando superar la ruptura de Edward en su cuarto, llorando por el dolor, cuando escucha como su padre grita pidiendo ayuda y ella baja, encontrándose cara a cara con un vampiro sediento de su sangre…¡Mal summary buena historia!
1. Prologo

Sigue Respirando

Summary: NM/ Bella está intentando superar la ruptura de Edward en su cuarto, llorando por el dolor, cuando escucha como su padre grita pidiendo ayuda y ella baja, encontrándose cara a cara con un vampiro sediento de su sangre…

_Prologo._

_**Sediento**_

Me siento perdida, en un laberinto de preguntas sin respuestas…

Todo…todo, se fue…el, Alice, Rosalie…Aun que parezca mentira…la echo de menos…

I así…Isabella Swan, a las 3:09 de la madrugada… Esta deprimida…

Me he levantado 9 meses con la pierna izquierda…

Falsos de…Aun me arrepiento de haberos conocido, de haberos dado todo, sin añadir un pero…

Estaba estirada en mi cama, cuando hoy que mi padre gritaba, con dolor.

-¿Papa? ¿Eres tú?-Se que suena tonto, pero puede que se haya dejado la televisión encendida viendo una peli de miedo…

-¡AHHH! ¡BELLA, BELLA CORRE CORREE!-

Me puse corriendo la bata de estar por casa, y ahí estaba…mi padre, sin vida, bajo un carcho de sangre…

-¡PAPA!-

Sentí la presencia de alguien, por instinto, me fui a la cocina, a por un cuchillo.

-Papa…- Solloce, sentada a su lado.

-Papa…-

-Papa…Charlie…-No me lo puedo creer que te haya perdido en tan solo un momento…

Llore, y llore, hasta que sentí unos dientes mordiendo mi cuello…Todo lo vi negro, solo gemí de dolor.

-Ah….Ah….- Cada vez dolía menos.

Los dientes abandonaron mi cuello.

-Perdón…Perdóname…Perdón…- Se disculpaba alguien, yo solo atine a tirarme al suelo, y taparme mi herida.

-¿Qué hago?- Decía un chico, yendo de aquí a para allá

-Siento…- Dije yo con un hilo de voz.-Que mi corazón se apaga… No te sientas culpable…-Pude notar como el chico me miraba.

-Yo…- Dijo él.

-No…- Dije yo.-No, no te sientas culpable…-

El me cogió en brazos, y se rasgo algo.

-Por favor…- Dijo acercando algo a mis labios, no eran los suyos, por que el maldecía en voz baja.

Tan solo bebí de eso, parecía coca-cola pasada…pero con un toque dulce, sabía bien, en verdad…

Deje de beber, y le intente mirar.

-¿Estas mejor?-

-Yo…Bueno, creo…que… ¿Si?-

El soltó una risita encantadora.

-Se…que suena imposible, pero…soy un vampiro.-

-Lo sé…-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Viví…tuve un novio vampiro.- Rectifique eso de ''Vivir con el''

-Descansa, lo siento.-

-El que…-

-Tu…Padre.-

-Charlie…-

-Yo…Lo…lo siento…no me alimente en días…-

-Papa….- Solloce.

-Encenderé la luz….-

Me quito de sus brazos, y se fue caminando hasta el interruptor.

Encendió la luz…hay estaba papa…sin vida.

Sentí su mirada clavada en mí.

-Solo…Una pregunta.-

-Dime.-

Mire hacia él, era hermoso, era…era…

Era alto, delgado, algo musculoso, sus ojos eran rojos de mi sangre, su camiseta era negra, y estaba apretada a su cuerpo, su cabello era moreno, removido por la caza, su cara era de un hombre hermoso, no tendera mas de 18 años, yo le daba unos 17… su nariz, un poco hacia la izquierda, pero casi indetectable, ese fue el único defecto, que encontré en el. Sus ojos se removían inquietos, lo veía, estaba arrepentido…

-¿Por qué…porque yo?-

-…Esto…no se…-

-Me refiero, a que por qué me salvaste.-

-Porque, pareces…diferente…-

-¿Diferente?- ¿Cuántas veces me habían dicho eso?

-Si…-

-Bueno…déjalo.-

Le mire bien, no parecía un vampiro…

-No…no pareces un vampiro…-

-Es que… ¿Cómo eran los vampiros que tu conociste?-

-Eran…Tenían la piel como tú, bueno, tú la tienes mucho mas pálida, los ojos rojos, negros o dorados…-

-Oh…esos son…como decirlo, antiguos.-

-¿Antiguos?-

-Sí, nosotros, los vampiros de mi especie, somos de piel como esta, nuestros ojos pueden ser verdes, si nos alimentamos de sangre de animales, rojos de humanos, azules si nos alimentamos de plantas y animales…-

-¡Cómo! ¿Plantas?- Le interrumpí.

-Si, a que suena raro, nos podemos alimentar de plantas, pero no mucho tiempo, no duraremos…ni 1 mes tan solo alimentándonos de plantas.-

-Am…Bueno, sigue, sigue- Estaba muy interesada.

-Bueno, nuestros ojos pueden ser verdes, rojos, si tan solo de plantas, son de color oro. Somos más resistentes, somos inmunes a los 4 elementos, aire, agua, tierra y fuego, tan solo hay 1 o 2 una manera de matarnos, si nos quitan a nuestra alma gemela, no lleva a locura, y no podemos mas, y morimos, y la otra…es que nos ataquen con los 4 elementos a la vez, cosa, que sería casi imposible.-

-¿No sois inmunes a ellos?- Pregunte yo.

-Si, por separado, pero todos juntos, no.-

Mi corazón me estaba empezando a dar muchos problemas, empeze a toser.

-¿Qué me pasa?-

-Te mordí, y…no quería que murieses.-

-Me has… ¿Convertido?- ¡Era mi sueño!

-Si…lo...-

-¡TE AMO!- Me tire hacia él, y el callo sobre el suelo, y yo sobre él.

-No… ¿no me odias?-

-¡Claro que no! Siempre quise ser inmortal, aun que ahora no esté…él….-La única razón por la que quería ser inmortal, era para estar con él…Pero, ahora, ¿qué haré?

Me quite de encima de él.

-Lo siento…-

-No te preocupes, ¡hay! Por cierto, me llamo Ethan.-Dijo besando mi mano.

-Isabella, aun que me gusta que me llamen Bella.-

No pude mas, mi corazón me daba pinchazos.

-¡!-Solté mi alarido de dolor, y me retorcí.

-Tranquila, mi vida, tranquila, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Shhh, Shhh…-Dijo Ethan abrazándome, era reconfortante, era como un gran osito de peluche, pero el osito era frio.

Llore en su escultural pecho, se sentía tan bien…

-acércate a mi…estoy notando que te alejas…-Pedí yo, antes de sentir que ese horrible dolor…desaparecía…

Ethan me dio un agradable beso en la cabeza, y yo abrí mis ojos, lo veía todo, muy bien, no tenia frio ni calor, sentía que Ethan, no era como una piedra, era blandito, levante mi cabeza, Ethan, se veía…hermoso…era incluso demasiada belleza.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- Dijo con voz asombrada…

-Si…Estas blandito.- Dije acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Perdóname…- Dijo él.

Sentí ardor en mi garganta.

-Ah…- Gemí flojamente.

-¿Qué pasa _cariño_?-

-Ca… ¿cariño?-

-Oh…Lo siento, ¿Por qué has gemido?-

-Es que me duele mucho la garganta…-

-Ah…es por…él-Dijo señalando a mi padre tirado en el suelo, rodeado de sangre.

Lo mire, y sentí tristeza, y a la vez deseo de lamer toda esa sangre que estaba derramada en el suelo.

-Oh…-

-Lo limpiare, para sentirte más cómoda en tu casa, si quieres ve al lavabo.-

-Vale…- Dije levantándome de sus suaves pectorales.

Fui hacia el lavabo, y me mire al espejo…esa mujer era…era…hermosa…

Era la misma estatura que yo, estaba tan delgada como yo, pero sus pechos, eran más grandes, y sus caderas más marcadas. Sus cabellos caían en una hermosa cascada…pero estaban despeinadas. Sus ojos estaban grises, sin color, casi blancos. Sus ropas estaban medio rotas, las ropas eran las mismas que las mías. Una camiseta con un estampado de pantera, de color rojo y blanco. I unos legins de color negro.

Hice una mueca, y la chica hermosa, también la hico.

Me acomode un poco el cabello, me lo peine, y me fui a mi habitación, a por una camiseta apretada, y un short.

-Ethan, que pasa con mi madre…-

-…No lo sé.-

Pase frente a él, y él se me quedo mirando, con lujuria.

-Abra que hacer un plan, o algo parecido…-

Estuvimos por horas, trazando un plan, me lo pase muy bien hablando con él, en verdad, era muy divertido, aparte de guapo, sus labios se movían al compas de las palabras, sus ojos se movían al compas de sus labios, i mis ojos… tan solo observaban, maravillados por sus labios, eran tan carnosos…eran perfectos, quería besarlos.

Me mordí mi labio inferior para controlarme, el estaba hablando, y cuando me lo mordí, el paro, yo le mire, el me miro, el se acerco lentamente hacia mi lado, nuestras frentes se rozaron, y entonces paso… nuestros labios chocaron, sus labios se sabían bien, sabían a cerezas, eran perfectos, el sentirá lo mismo, o tan solo es que se dejo llevar por sus instintos humano-vampíricos.

El beso fue tierno, y tímido, no llegamos a mas, el pidió acceso a mi boca, yo, tímidamente, le permití, sabia tan bien…

-Joder…- Murmuro contra mis labios.

-Sé que es muy pronto…pero nada más verte hay… yo fui egoísta queriendo tu sangre y tu fría…-

-¿Fría?-

-Se te vio triste…-

-Ah…es que…-

-Puedes confiar en mí…-

Le cuento sobre los Cullen…o…No le cuento nada…

-Es que, yo Salí, con un vampiro, y él me dejo…I no lo he podido superar…

Se tenso.

-¿Te dejo…A ti?

-Si…Me hico creer que me quería…I luego…Me abandono en el bosque.-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Edward Cullen.-

Se tenso, otra vez…

-¿Qué pasa Ethan?-

-Que como me encuentre con él, se enterara.-

Me sentí protegida…Me sentí como nunca me sentí, ni tan solo con Edward.

Pensar en él, ya no dolía, era como si pensara en una ecuación, me dolía la cabeza, pero aun así, no me llegaba a romper el pecho…

Me senté sobre sus piernas, para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Eres el mejor vampiro que he conocido…-

Hola =)

Bueno aquí el prologo, espero que les guste *-* Siento no haber subido más capítulos de Recuerdos & Promesas, ni de No Hay Final Feliz, pero, me concentre en R&P, y tengo ya como 6 capítulos xD

Ah, no se preocupen, de NHFF también hay xD

Mañana puede que suba el primer capítulo, pero le tengo que hacer los últimos retoques. No se desesperen xD

PD: Subiré la portada de NHFF al fotolog oficial de mi cuenta Fan Fic.

Melysa Cullen


	2. ¡Especial Año Nuevo!

Sigue Respirando

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, tan solo me pertenece Ethan y la historia, los demás personajes como Bella y Edward, no son míos. Que disfruten de la historia.

_Especial de navidad._

_**Empezando el 2011 a tu lado.**_

Faltaban pocas horas, para que el 2010 acabara, y empezara el 2011. Pero no lo empezaba sola…Lo empezaba con Ethan, Mi Ethan…

Ahora, me estoy arreglando para una fiestecita privada, nada mas íbamos Ethan, Yo, y una pequeña televisión portátil.

Íbamos a ver las campanadas en la playa, pasaríamos toda la noche en la playa.

Nunca había ido tan rápido con un chico, aun que él era un vampiro, y no uno cualquiera, una nueva especie… Al final, había decidido, que llevaría un vestidito de tela, fino, de color blanco, lo mínimo para tapar mi trasero. A la altura de la cintura, había una ralla negra, con un cinturón de color plata con la hebilla, de color blanco huevo, que acentuaba mis caderas, el escote era en ''O'', a 5 dedos, debajo de mi cuello, se empezaba a formar una redonda, que acababa por el principio de mis pechos. Era una redonda bastante grande…

Me puse lencería de color negra, con un pequeño tanga, y un sujetador de encaje, también negro, con algunos detalles rojo sangre.

Me alise el cabello, lentamente, mientras que Ethan se vestía.

A los pocos minutos, en la puerta, se escucharon unos pequeños golpecitos, yo me dirigí hacia ella, para abrir a Ethan.

Abrí y Ethan estaba hermoso.

Un vestido de etiqueta, que se pegaba a sus fuertes brazos y su torso, el pantalón negro, se pegaba como una lapa a sus fuertes piernas.

El traje era negro, la camiseta blanca, los zapatos, formales y negros.

Ethan abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-Estas hermosa, querida…- dijo susurrándome en mi oreja.

-Tú más, mi hermoso Ethan.- Dije abracándole.

Cogió un mechón que se había salido de su lugar, y me lo coloco detrás de mi oreja.

-Bonitos pendientes, a juego con tus ojos chocolate de humana…-

Le miré esperando un sonrojo…Que nunca llego.

-¿Dónde haremos le celebración de fin de año?-Pregunté yo.

-Pues…Alquilaremos una lancha…-Dijo dándome besitos en el cuello.-Luego.- Ronroneó.-Pondremos la televisión.- Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome gemir.-I celebraremos la fiesta de año nuevo…Los dos solos…-

-Los dos solos…- Repetí.

-Los dos…-

Mire el reloj, y vi que faltaban 3 horas para las campanadas.

-Cariño, vamos, tenemos que ir hacia el puerto…-Dije besándolo y mordiendo su labio inferior, y el gimió.

-Venga vamos.- Dijo mirándome tiernamente.

Cogimos su coche, que era un BMW, muy nuevo, y reluciente de color blanco, con los cristales tintados de negro.

Nos subimos los 2, y el manejo hacia un pequeño puerto, donde había una lancha.

-¿I eso?- Pregunté yo.

-Nuestro billete, hacia una noche de ensueño.- Respondió el.

Nos subimos a la lancha, el camino fue entre miradas llenas de adoración, amor, por mi parte, de la suya, eran algunas de lujuria, otras de amor… Me estaba haciendo una idea, de cómo sería nuestra ''noche para dos'' en la playa…

Cuando llegamos, faltaban 1 hora para las campanadas.

El empezó dándole señal a la televisión portátil, yo de mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje.

-Es hermoso…- Dije yo, abrazando a Ethan.

-A que si…Bueno, esto ya esta.- Dijo dándome unas palmadas en mi espalda.-Justo a tiempo.-

-¿Justo a tiempo?- Pregunte yo.

-Sí, faltan 4 minutos para las campanadas, ven a mi lado…- Yo obedecí, y me senté a su lado.

El saco 12 plantas, 12 para cada uno.

-2 minutos…- Dijo besando mi cuello.

-1 minuto…- Dijo encendiendo la televisión, en la cual se veía la puerta del sol de Madrid. Había puesto ''Tve 1''. Estaban presentando José Mota, y otra señora, la cual me sonaba de algo.

Las campanadas fueron tocando, una a una hasta llegar a la campanada numero 12. En la cual, Ethan se lanzo sobre mí, y devoro mi boca.

-Feliz 2011 querida…-

-Feliz 2011 mi Ethy.-

El se lanzo sobre mí, tirándome en la caliente arena.

-¡NO!- Dije quitándolo de encima mío.

Pude ver en su rosto la desilusión que le provoque, yo tan solo huy, huy de uno de los hombres que en tan solo 2 días, me a brindado su apoyo, comprensión, y su gran amor y corazón…

Huy hasta esconderme, no quería ni verme el rostro…

**Ethan POV**

Era normal que Bella huyese de esa manera…

Soy una mierda, por haberme lanzado a la Piscina, sin comprobar que había agua…

-¿Ethan? —Una dulce voz capto mi atención. Bella se acercó poco a poco a mí, con su hermosa mirada de corderito degollado, y esos deliciosos labios rosas en un pequeño puchero—. Lo siento mucho…No debí haberme portado así…Es que nunca me había pasado esto tan rápido…-

Mi estado de ánimo mejoro notablemente…Nunca se había enamorado tan rápidamente, ni siquiera con ''Edward

—Vale, mi Bella…Te asustaste, normal…-.

—Sí…Seguro que me estas odiando…—Si pudiera, Bella estaría llorando.

—Isabella, claro que no—la tranquilicé—. No se puede odiar a semejante ángel, mi vida.

Ella sonrió tranquila.

—Ethy…- Me llamó

-¿Sí bebé?-

— ¿Por qué…por qué…no hacemos…tu plan inicial para celebrarlo?—Dijo Bella nerviosamente.

Yo, sonreí, muy feliz mente, estaba saltando de la emoción. Por fin, seria mía en cuerpo y alma… Me tiré en la arena, disfrutando de su caliente tacto…

Bella, se fue hacia otro lugar, yo me iba a levantar, pero ella me lo impidió.

-Quédate aquí, voy a prepararme…-

Me recosté en la amplia y caliente arena otra vez, y cerré los ojos mientras esperaba a mi hermosa Bella. Moví mis manos nerviosamente por mi cabello, y me mantuve en esa posición hasta que sentí en unas manitas suaves haciendo mi contorno en la arena. Abrí los ojos y vi a Bella, que puso sus manos sobre mi pecho, y se sentó sobre mí pecho. Bella, era muy ligera, parecía que si el viento soplaba, ella volaría con él. Bella veía mi pecho con cariño, mirando cada una de mis marcas, echa en mis peleas con humanos y vampiros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando, se acercó a mis labios. Sentir su respiración nerviosa sobre mis labios, no quería forzarla a nada…Sus labios chocaron contra los míos, se sentían muy suaves contra los míos, eran pequeños pero carnosos, y sabían a un extraño sabor, como a vainilla. Solo me dispuse a disfrutar de ese sabor que tanto me gustaba.

—Ethaaaaaan —dijo ella cuando mordí demasiado fuerte, ((sin querer)) su labio inferior—

¿Te ice daño mi vida? —Le pregunte. Sentí que Bella se acomodo en mi pecho, bajando un poco, haciendo gemir. Mis pobres partes, estaban duras, dentro de mis costos pantalones, aunque aun podía aguantar. Pero dudo que dentro de un rato pueda aguantar, con esta hermosa mujer encima de mí.

-No, no te preocupes.- Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Yo le correspondí a esa sonrisa.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente. Quería que no se sintiera forzada, pero, tanto tiempo buscando a mi amor verdadero, ¡Mierda! No han pasado más de 72 horas, y ya está con migo en ''mi cama''

Puse mis manos delicadamente, sobre sus caderas cuando comenzó a deslizarse de mi pecho, hacia mis caderas, cuando llego a ''su destino'', comenzó a moverse sobre mi hinchado sexo.

-Bella…Para dios, no quiero hacer cosas de las que luego me arrepienta.- Gemí yo.

Me sonrió dulcemente.

¿Te arrepientes de esto?- Dijo sonriéndome y moviéndose aun más.

Una sonrisa del todo malvada, adornaba su cuerpo de niña inocente y cara de ángel... Esta mujer, es una diosa.

—Claro que no me arrepiento Isabella.-

-¿Pues entonces, a que esperas Ethan?—me dijo dulcemente al odio. Bella aún está sobre mis caderas, concretamente sobre mi hinchada parte masculina… Me gustaba esa posición, podía verla perfectamente, aun que no podía tocarla ni nada…Pero bueno, compensaba.

-Si quieres cambiamos posiciones.- Ronroneo en mi oreja.

Poco a poco, nos fuimos soltando…Yo la poseí, ella gimió en mi odio, yo agarre su cintura…

Era una vida que no todo el mundo tenía…Nadie podía ser tan feliz como yo en estos momentos…

**

* * *

**

**Bueno...No me asesinen xD**

**Se que dige que estaria para el 1 de enero, si si...estaba, pero no me gustaba como quedaba U.U**

**Pero tengo escusa! xD**

**Mi madre estaba todo el dia yendo de aqui pa alla, con las compras y to eso!**

**mi hermana cn gripe xD**

**mi hermana pequeña con fiebre...**

**Bff xD!**

**Bueno.**

**Felizes reyes...Por que...bueno xD! Feliz atrasada navidad, feliz atrasado año nuevo y felizes adelantadas reyes**

**PD: DE RECUERDOS & PROMESAS, NO SUBIRE :S SOLO TIENE 3 REVIEWS AUU...XD ASI QUE SOLO SUBIRE DE ESTA, UNA NUEVA HISTORIA PALA FELIZITAR EL AÑO NUEVO, REYES Y NAVIDAD, POR COMPENSACION DE HABER ESPERADO TANTO, Y YA ESTA XD**

**PD2: Lo mio no es hacer Lemmon U.U xD**


	3. Nueva Casa

Sigue Respirando

Summary: NM/ Bella está intentando superar la ruptura de Edward en su cuarto, llorando por el dolor, cuando escucha como su padre grita pidiendo ayuda y ella baja, encontrándose cara a cara con un vampiro sediento de su sangre…

* * *

_ Capitulo 1_

_**Nueva casa**_

No pienso mentir, han sido meses espectaculares, meses realmente relajantes…

Después de…Bueno, nuestra primera vez…Es como si un vinculo se crease entre nosotros. Me encantaba pasar tiempo junto a Ethan, hacernos pasar por una pareja, joven, dos ''adolescentes'' enamorados, decíamos que nos habíamos fugado de casa, por que no querían que nosotros siguiéramos juntos. Como Romeo y Julieta, un amor prohibido. Nos hemos cruzado con muchos clanes, que aun que no sean como nosotros, y nos vean un poco ''Bichos raros'', nos apoyan, y nos dicen donde van a estar, por si nos queremos unir. Últimamente, nos estamos replanteando formar una familia, adoptar un niño, no. Pero si, buscar a un ''padre y madre'' Porque lo de ''Nos hemos fugado'' ya no era muy bonito. Ethan, está pensando en un clan que vivía en Alaska, según él, conoce a Carmen y Eleazar, y son buenas personas. I desde que ''Tanya, Irina y Kate'' se fueron, están muy solos.

-Pero, mi amor, no sé…Esas niñas tendrán que volver algún día a su casa.- Dije yo.

-Mi amor, si no te gusta nos vamos.- Se acerco a mí, y me rozo los labios con su pulgar.-Yo no quiero Nada que tú no quieras, y lo sabes mi amada Bella.-

Me mordí el labio y lo mire.

-De acuerdo.- El sonrió y cogió el teléfono.

-Les llamare para avisar.-

Asentí y me fui a recoger mis cosas.

**Al día siguiente**

Ya podía ver, por la carretera solo, que este lugar me gustaría…

-Hiciste bien en convencerme, Ethan, hiciste bien…- Dije mientras miraba el paisaje bien bonito.

-Mira, hay están Carmen y Eleazar.- Dijo emocionado Ethan.

Me fije mejor, y sí, en efecto, hay habían dos personas, podía ver un poco a la mujer, castaña, con el pelo largo. I un hombre, también castaño, y el pelo corto.

A los pocos segundos, ya estábamos aparcando, y me fije mejor en la mujer y el hombre, se notaban buenas personas.

Carmen, me sonrió, Ethan les saludo, y me presento.

-Carmen, Eleazar. Ella es Isabella, Bella Swan…Ahora Bella Swan, supongo que Denail.- La señora me miro con la boca abierta, pero muy feliz.

-Oh, cariño, me llamo Carmen, y este que está parado aquí como tonto, es mi esposo, Eleazar.- Eleazar miro a su esposa, un poco avergonzado.- ¡Que alegría que os halláis casado!-

Yo le sonreí tímidamente a ella y a su marido.

-Bella, yo soy Eleazar, un gusto conocerte.- Se acerco a mí, y me dio dos besos.

-El gusto es mío.-

Pasamos adentro, y la casa era bien hermosa, digna de un rey.

-Espero que os guste, vuestra habitación está arriba, la quinta puerta a la derecha.-

-Muchas gracias Carmen.- Le sonreí tiernamente, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Que lo disfrutéis chicos.- Nos dijo Eleazar.

-Gracias Eleazar.- Dijimos a coro los dos, Ethan me miro, y yo a él.

Subimos a la habitación, y sin poder evitarlo ninguno de los dos, acabamos en la cama.

**Carmen POV**

-Eleazar, me ha encantado Bella.- Le dije a mi marido, el cual solo asintió, dejándome ver que a él también le gustaba.

-Pero, me recuerda un poco a como nos describió Edward su esposa, amor…- Me dijo él, levemente con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi amor, imaginaciones tuyas, e igualmente. Edward nos dijo que no le importaba Bella.-

-Verdad, mi amor…-

Suspire.

-Carmen, ¿Hechas de menos a las niñas?- Mire a mi marido.

-Sí, pero al menos, ahora, están ellos.- Sonreí.

-Espero haberle caído bien a Bella, al principio me quede así, por que me quede recordando el rostro que me describió Carlisle, y me pareció muy perecida. Pero, supongo que no es ella. Seria mucha coincidencia.- Medito mi marido.

-Pues sí amor…- Suspire y me levante del sofá.

En eso bajo Bella, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola amor.- Salude.

-Hola Carmen.-

-Oye Bella, ¿Tu y Ethan irán al instituto?- Pregunte.

-Ah…- Se quedo pensando.- No sé, le consultare a Ethan.- Me sonrió, cogió una cosa y volvió hacia arriba.

Suspire de nuevo.

-Amor mío, creo que estas muy cansada últimamente, ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto mi amor abrazándome.

-No sé…Tengo un mal presentimiento…-

-Tranquila amor, es una imaginación tuya… Yo creo que todo saldrá bien…- Me sonrió, y desapareció por la puerta, sin antes decirme.- Me voy a cazar, si quieres venir, te espero en el valle.-

* * *

**Por fin subo de esta historia, xD**

**Llevaba sin subir, demasiado tiempo, lo siento.**

**Me centre demasiado en No Hay Final Feliz, XD**

**Pero aquí he vuelto EJEM ¬¬ Así que, tranquilos.**

**Un beso, y subiré en cuanto pueda, palabra de:**

**Melysa Cullen**


	4. Preguntas

Sigue Respirando

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fantástica Meyer, el único que me pertenece es Ethan, :P**

* * *

_ Capitulo 2_

_Preguntas_

**Bella POV**

-¿Ethan?- Pregunte.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- Me respondió, saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

-Te quería preguntar una cosa, ¿Puedo?- El asintió.

-¿Cuándo conociste a los Denail?-

-Mi amor, antes de conocerte, hacia saltos de una punta del mundo a otra, un día, en Italia, me encontré a Eleazar, y como iba solo, me dijo si me quería unir a su clan, yo acepte, pero no le prometí nada. Cuando me trajo hasta aquí, me presento a su esposa, y a sus 3 hermosas hijas.- Me tensé un pelín.- ¿Pasa algo amor?- Me miro confundido.

-No, no pasa nada. Por favor continua.-

Me miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, el caso es que me dijo que si me quería quedar, pero rechace su oferta, porque estaba buscando a mi alma gemela.- Me miro de nuevo, con amor y me señalo.- Alguien como tú.- Le mire y le sonreí.

El suspiro.

-¿Sabes lo que más me atrae de ti?

-¿El qué?- Pregunte.

-Que…- Me abrazo y me sentó a la cama junto a él, y me acaricio la mejilla.- Eres tan perfecta sin proponértelo…Tienes buen corazón…Aun que yo matase a tú padre…Me amaste, no tuviste miedo de mí a penas…-

Lo mire, y le abrace de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Carmen.

-Chicos, vamos a ir a cazar. ¿Quieren venirse?- Pregunto.

Mire a Ethan, el asintió.

-Vale, vamos.- Dijo Ethan agarrando mi mano.

Salimos de casa, y fuimos a cazar, a la media hora, ya íbamos hacia casa.

-Carmen, te puedo preguntar algo.- Ella asintió.

-¿Por qué Tanya, Kate e Irina, se fueron de casa?- Tenia un mal presentimiento, de que estaban con los Cullen.

-Ah…-Su cara fue de tristeza.- Tanya se fue con Edward. Y se llevo a sus hermanas, como estaba tan digamos… ''Alegre'' Nos dijo ''Que os den por el culo'' I se fue abrazada de Edward, seguimos siendo sus amigos, pero, odiamos ir allí, para encontrarnos a nuestra hija…- Me quede con la boca abierta, como Ethan.

-Dios…- Dijo Ethan, frunció el ceño.- Sintiéndolo mucho, pero…Carmen, Tanya era una maldita ''Perra'' No merecía unos padres como ustedes.-

Carmen sonrió.

-Gracias, amor.- Abrazo a mi marido, y el sonrió.

Corrimos hasta casa, Carmen abrió la puerta.

Se escucharon unos sollozos, desde nuestra habitación.

-Carmen.- Ethan la llamo.- ¿Esperan visita?-

Carmen negó con la cabeza.

Abrieron la puerta, Carmen y Eleazar pusieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué haces TÚ en NUESTRA CASA?- Le grito Carmen.

-Perdonadme…- Susurro débilmente.

-Fuera de esta casa…Tu aquí, ya no pintas nada…- Dijo enfadado Ethan.

-Es que…el…el…el…me abandono…¡ME ABANDONO!- Sollozo más fuerte.

-_Sé cómo te sientes…_- Susurré sin poder evitarlo.

-Pero…Pero…¡YO SOY PERFECTA!- Me miro.- Y tú solo eras una humana… ¿Por qué?- Sollozo más fuerte.

-Pues.- La mire fríamente.- Te jodes.- Ella sollozo más fuerte.

* * *

**Lol, creo que es fácil de adivinar quien es nop?¿**

**Bueno, este cap, estaba desde hace mucho, pero me ponía ERROR y pues nada, no lo podia subir xD**

**Besitos :D**

**Melysa Cullen**


	5. Explicaciones y Wendy

**Sigue Respirando**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes con de Meyer, menos Ethan, y algunos otros más…La historia es mía, y está inspirada en Luna Nueva ;)**

_Capitulo 3_

_**Explicaciones y Wendy**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Sabía que la había tratado fríamente, pero… ¿Qué esperaba?, no la tratarían bien ni Carmen ni Eleazar, así que ¿Para qué fingir que a mí me caía bien?

**Flashback…**

_Estábamos de turismo en Alemania, aun que era algo fastidioso, porque teníamos que salir de noche._

_Ethan y yo estábamos dando un paseo, cuando me encontré con ''cierta vampira''_

_-Hola Ethan…- Me fije en ella. Alta, rostro angelical (aun que tenía poco de angelical…) muy delgada, hermosa, cabello rubio con destellos rojos…Simplemente, una vampira._

_-Tana…- Dijo Ethan con burla, a lo que ella borro su sonrisa._

_-Es Tanya.- Bufo molesta, y poso su mirada en mi, su boca formo una perfecta ''O'', que fue sustituida por una sonrisa diabólica.- ¿Y ella quien es, tu nuevo juguete?- Ethan gruño, y le enseño sus dientes, a lo que ella retrocedió un poco asustada._

_-No es ningún juguete, es __**mi mujer**__, así que trátala con respeto, Tanya.- Dijo molesto Ethan a lo que yo le apreté la mano, tranquilizándolo._

_-Si ya, claro…''mujer''…- Hico comillas en los aires, cuando dijo mujer, y yo me estaba empezando a enfadar._

_Ethan se canso, y me agarro la mano mucho más fuerte, y nos fuimos, mientras escuchaba de eco, la risa burlona de la estúpida vampira._

**Fin Flashback**

_¿En que se tiene que meter esta mujer?, ¿No puede parar de joder a los demás?_ Pensé, molesta.

_Y encima que la intentas tratar bien…_Me dije a mi misma.

Ella seguía llorando, mientras todos tenían el ceño fruncido.

-Tanya, ¿Qué paso?- Murmuro Ethan. La verdad, se veía destrozada, pero aun así, se podía notar que intentaba no cogerla de los pelos, y tirarla bien lejos de nuestra casa.

-Por su culpa…- Me señalo, y yo explote.

-¿¡Por qué COÑO TIENE QUE SER MI CULPA!- Le grite, y Ethan me sujeto, porque sino…Le arrancaba los dientes ¡UNO A UNO!

Tanya bajo la mirada, y yo deje de forcejear, y me fui corriendo por la puerta, casi rompiéndola, con Ethan detrás mío.

**Tanya POV**

Era increíble, nunca pensé que esa humana, blanda, depresiva e incluso, algo anti social, pudiera llegar a lo que era ahora.

Era muy hermosa, y se notaba que ayudaría a cualquiera…Menos a mí…

Me había pasado con ella, le había echado todas las culpas a ella…

Pero…Era su culpa que Edward me hubiera dejado…Otra vez…

-¿Tanya, nos puedes explicar esto?- Me murmuro molesta, Carmen. Nunca me imagine que mi madre adoptiva me podría hablar así…

Baje la mirada, avergonzada.

-Siento haberme ido, y haberos dicho todo eso, de verdad lo siento.- Carmen levanto su mano, acallándome.

-Ve al grano.- Me dijo fríamente.

-Cuando Edward vino, y salió con migo, me fui junto a mis hermanas a vivir con él con los Vulturis…Pero, un día de caza, trajeron a una chica parecida a Bella…Y Edward se puso como loco…Y…Me dejo tirada por esa estúpida humana, que solo lo utiliza.- Carmen y Eleazar estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Utiliza a Edward?- Pregunto Eleazar.

-Sí…Lo convenció de dejarme…Y de que la convierta.- Carmen hico una mueca con su boca.

-Pues… ¿Cómo se llama la humana?- Pregunto Eleazar.

-Se llama Wendy.- Respondí recordando su sonrisa engatusadora.

-¿Y cómo es?- Pregunto Carmen.

-Pues…Es alta, de tez morena, cabello negro- marrón. Tiene los ojos negros, la nariz recta y los labios finos. Es bastante parecida a Bella.

Carmen y Eleazar se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

-¿Sabes para que utilizara Wendy a Edward?- Me encogí de hombros aun que tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que quería hacer esa loca…

-No tengo ni idea, pero no puede ser nada bueno…- Carmen frunció el ceño, y Eleazar se cruzó de brazos, confuso.

-Tanya, creo que deberías de ir a disculparte con Bella.- Asentí, ahora que había acabado todo, quería tener su amistad.

Me levante del suelo y fui a la habitación de Ethan y Bella.

La verdad, le tenía celos a Bella.

Conseguía que todos la quisieran, que todos la amasen. Y yo…Cada vez me llevaba un golpe más fuerte que el anterior.

Siempre ame a Edward, hasta hace unas semanas. Y el primer día que vi a Ethan me paso lo mismo, pero siempre aparecía Bella, y todo se ponía patas arriba…

Toque con algo de miedo la puerta de su habitación, escuche un ''Pasa'', y entre en su habitación.

-Hola, Isabella.- Le salude mientras veía como peinaba su largo, brillante y sedoso cabello, me miro a través del espejo y me sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, Tanya.- Me devolvió el saludo con educación.

-Quería…Esto…Yo…- Tartamudeaba, intentando encontrar palabras.

-Te perdono.- Se giro y me sonrió.

-Vaya…- Me quede sorprendida, si algo sabia de ella era que es una cabezota.- Ethan hace maravillas.- Le dije intentando bromear y ella se empezó a reír.

-Bueno…- Miro la cama desecha y se mordió el labio inferior.- Supongo…-

Las dos nos reímos y yo me acerque a su lado.

-¿Estas mejor después de lo que ha pasado con Edward?- Asentí. Quería contarle lo de Edward a ella, pero llego Ethan.

-Hola cariño.- Le dio un beso a Bella y ella le sonrió tiernamente.

-Os quiero contra una cosa…- Bella y Ethan me miraron confundidos, y asintieron.

Les explique lo de Edward y Wendy y los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Increíble.- Murmuro Ethan.- ¡Si que es estúpido el tipo!- Bella y yo le fulminamos con la mirada, perdón, perdón…- Se disculpo y Bella empezó a reír.-Bueno Em... ¿Y vosotras?, ¿Sois amigas?-

Bella y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

-Sí…Somos amigas.- Di un chillido de emoción y abrace a Bella.

* * *

**BF...Si, por fin actualizó :D**

**Lo siento de verdad, pero esto se puso interesante ¿No? :P**

**Dejen sus opiniones en reviews :)!**

**Un beso.**

**Melysa Cullen**


	6. Mensaje Anónimo

**Sigue Respirando**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes con de Meyer, menos Ethan, Wendy y algunos otros más…La historia es mía, y está inspirada en Luna Nueva ;)**

* * *

_Capitulo 4_

**Mensaje Anónimo**

**Wendy POV**

-¿Edward, cuando me vas a convertir?- Le pregunte haciendo un pucherito. Siempre funcionaba.

-Pronto Wendy. De momento quiero hacerte una pregunta.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

_Estúpido…_

-Claro, lo que tú quieras, mi querido Edward.- Le respondí claramente con un falso amor, pero claro, Edward estaba tan ciego…

-Cásate con migo.- Me murmuro en la oreja.

_¡NI EN SUEÑOS, IMBÉCIL!_

-Edward, ya lo hablamos…Aun no estoy preparada, cariño.- Me mordí el labio y el asintió como robóticamente.

Me encantaba tomarle el pelo. Me encantaba manejarlo. Lo tenía comiendo de mi mano, y eso era lo mejor. Tenía un vampiro en mi dominio.

Hacia unos días había matado a mis primas, las que siempre me decían ''Tienes que cambiar, o te quedaras sola''.

_Idiotas, ahora ellas estaban a 30 metros bajo tierra_.

Si alguien hacia algo que no me gustaba, este moría.

Y en cuanto este chuco me convierta, le dejare are un gran ejercito y acabare con los Vulturis.

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

-Edward, conviérteme.- Mire a sus ojos fijamente, y el asintió frenéticamente.

_Perfecto…_

**Alice POV**

-Alice, porque coño tenemos que ir a casa de esa zorra manipuladora.- Gruño Rose.

-Porque si no vamos Edward la convertirá esta noche.- Le lance el vestido rojo y negro.

-No pienso ir, Alice.- Pato el suelo enfadada.- No es mi culpa que Edward sea tan idiota para caer en la trampa de esa idiota.- Rose bufo enfadada.

-Ya, ya lo sé…- Murmure.- Edward siempre ha sido idiota.- Me agarre el cabello desesperada.

-No, Alice, no siempre…- Hico una mueca con la boca y sonrió con nostalgia.- Esto empezó cuando se separo de Bella, y lo sabes.- Nos miramos a los ojos…Lo sabía, sabía que Edward la jodería, pero no contaba con esa tal ''Wendy''…

Rose suspiro y se puso el vestido.- Alice, solo te digo una cosa.- Alzo su dedo índice amenazadoramente.- No tolerare una sola idiotez esta noche, bastante tengo con aguantar las tuyas y las de Emmett, como para aguantar las de esa zorra.-

Asentí, todo el mundo odiaba a será zorra manipuladora. Habíamos advertido a Edward, pero no escuchaba, siempre nos decía que no conocíamos a ''Wendy'', que era una buena persona que si esto, que si lo otro… Edward no quería ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor… Me sentía algo idiota, no había visto a esa idiota en mis visiones, solo la vi en el último momento…Y encima no podía localizar a Bella. Y para colmo Tanya se había ido y nos había dejado un regalo, sus tontas hermanas.

Frustrada, me senté, e intente tener una maldita visión.

**Ethan POV**

Esto era raro, Bella estaba inquieta, insegura.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?- Le pregunte por enésima vez.

-No sé, estoy…Noto algo raro…- Bufo desesperada.- Siento si te desespero a ti también.- Me sonrió dulcemente.

-Tranquila…- La abracé y le di un casto beso en los labios.

-Desde que me conto eso Tanya…Estoy inquieta, amor. Es que es raro…- Negó con la cabeza, y se llevo los dedos a las sienes.

-Eh, tranquila no pasa nada amor.- La abracé, y ella a mí.

La puerta se abrió y entro Tanya con una gran sonrisa.- Hola chicos.- Se fijo en la cara de desesperación de Bella, y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?- Le agarro la mano.

-Sí, tranquila… ¿Sabes algo más sobre esa ''Wendy''?- Tanya negó.- Solo sé que están habiendo un montón de transformaciones por la zonda donde están los Cullen.

-Ósea que… ¿El mensaje anónimo, podría ser verdad?- Pregunte y Tanya asintió.

-Habría que comunicárselo a los Vulturis.- Sugirió Tanya.

-Es verdad, este tema me empieza a poner enferma.- Bella suspiro y yo acaricie sus cabellos, mientas le susurraba que saldría todo bien.

-Llamare a Carmen y Eleazar para ver que hacemos.- Bella se levanto y se fue por la puerta.

-¿Crees que nos tendríamos que preocupar?- Pregunte.

-No sé…El tiempo que pase cerca de ella, fue poco, pero lo suficiente para saber que estaba como una regadera, Ethan.-

-Dios, desde que lo vi supe que ese idiota traería problemas…- Tanya miro por la ventana.

-¿Oye, que pensarías si te digo que veo el coche de Carlisle Cullen, viniendo hacia aquí?- Murmuro Tanya, note como mis ojos se abrían y me gire para mirar por la ventana.

Un coche lujoso, venía a toda velocidad, acompañado de un Jeep…

''Oh, mierda…''

* * *

**Hola a todos :)**

**Siento la laaarga demora, pero bueno, aquí de nuevo.**

**El proximo capitulo, ni se lo ocurran perderselo :O**

**Review=Preview**

**Jajajaja, bueno, pues eso es todo amigos, a si...Se me olvidaba algo...¡TENGO LA PORTADA DE ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Es la primera que hago con photoshop, me quedo algo cutre, pero bueno, algo es algo ¿No?, ya aprenderé jajajaj!**

**Un gran beso, y ya voy por la mitad del otro cap. Recuerden...REVIEW=PREVIEW :)**

**Melysa Cullen :)**


	7. Pelea en el clan Cullen

**Sigue Respirando**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes con de Meyer, menos Ethan, Wendy y algunos otros más…La historia es mía, y está inspirada en Luna Nueva ;)**

* * *

_Capitulo 5_

**Nuevo don, y un hijo menos**

**Bella POV**

De un momento a otro, sentí los fuertes brazos de Ethan, agarrarme y llevarme a la habitación que compartíamos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte confundida.

Tanya y Ethan se miraron.- Nada…- Mintió Ethan y le mire advirtiéndole que sabía que me mentía. Suspiro y volvió a mirar a Tanya.- Amor…-Dudó el.-No sé como decírtelo…Vienen los Cullen.- Me quede de piedra.

¿Cómo que volvían?- Grite en mi mente.

Me levante y empecé a gruñir.- ¿Cómo que vienen?-

Tanya señalo la ventana, y me asome.

¿Ese era el coche de Carlisle, y el Jeep de Emmett?

-¡Oh mierda, HIJOS DE PUTA!- Gruñí de nuevo, y me lleve el espejo por delante.- ¡Como vengan a pedir ayuda, les corto a pedazos y les meto fuego!- Grite, Carmen y Eleazar bajaron al oír mis gritos, mire el puñetero coche de Carlisle que cada vez estaba más cerca, y de repente, una fuerte explosión se escucho.

-¡Dios mío!- Grito Ethan, junto a Carmen y Eleazar, y bajaron las escaleras corriendo.

Me gire a ver a Tanya que me miraba con los ojos como platos.- ¿Has sido tú?- Pregunto incrédula.

No sabía que contestar…- Creo, que sí.-

**Alice POV**

Habíamos ido a impedir la transformación de Wendy, y gracias a dios fuimos a tiempo, pero vimos algo peor…

**Flash Back**

_Cuando tiramos la puerta abajo, estaba Edward, convirtiendo en vampira a una mujer._

_-¡Edward!- Grito Carlisle, me gire a ver a Wendy que nos miraba con puro odio._

_-¡Tú!- Grite y todos me miraron menos Carlisle, que estaba mirando a Edward con asco._

_-¡No te metas con Wendy, Alice!- Grito Edward, mirándome._

_-¿Qué te pasa Edward, que han hecho contigo?- Sollozo Esme, mirándolo, tenía la mirada perdida y de un profundo rojo._

_-Nada mama.- Murmuro Edward._

_-Eres un mierda.- Le grito Rose, y Emmett se lanzo a por Edward.-_

_Wendy se quedo quieta, mientras sonreía, a ella lo único que le importaba era ser transformada._

_-¡Maldita asquerosa!- Grito Esme, y todos nos giramos a verla, incluido Edward. Esme se lanzó a por Wendy, y ella se quedo quieta._

_-¡No, Edward!- Intento pararlo Carlisle, pero fue tarde. Edward se había tirado encima de Esme y la había tirado metros atrás, contra una vidriera, haciendo que callera desde el piso, hasta la acera, y se diera un fuerte golpe._

_Carlisle y Jasper bajaron de un salto donde Esme, quien sollozaba._

_Me quede viendo a Edward, que ''cuidaba'' a Wendy, quien me sonreía con maldad, y de vez en cuando miraba a Edward, haciéndose la asustada._

_-Eres una mierda Edward.- Hablo Emmett._

_Carlisle volvió al piso, con Esme ''llorando'', y Jasper intentando calmara._

_-Has dejado de ser un Cullen, ya no eres mi hijo.- Edward sollozo y nos miro.- Vámonos.- Susurro Carlisle, y todos nos fuimos, escuchando los lastimeros sollozos de Edward._

**Fin Flash Back**

Esme aun estaba deprimida, y aun le dolía toda la golpiza que se dio, pero lo que le dolía mas, era saber que había perdido un hijo. Su ''primer hijo'', pero no podíamos hacer nada, el lo había elegido así…Así seria…

-Papa, Edward lo eligió así, deja a los Denali en paz, bastante tienen ellos.- Dijo Rose.

-No, lo intentaremos una vez más, si él no quiere después, le dejaremos…- Murmuro Carlisle.

Cerré los ojos un momento y cuando los abrí, sonó una fuerte explosión, y el coche de Carlisle exploto.

-¡¿Pero qué coño…?- Grito Emmett bajándose del Jeep con Jasper y Esme.

-¡Dios!, ¿Estáis bien?- Chillo Esme, ayudando a levantarnos, a Carlisle, a Rose, y a mí.

-Sí…Pero… ¿Qué paso?- Carlisle susurró lo último.

-No sé.- Dije sintiendo las miradas de todos en mi, preguntándome.

Sentimos que alguien corría hacia nosotros, y nos giramos.

Carmen y Eleazar se pararon cuando llegaron a nuestro lado. -¿Estáis bien?- Pregunto Carmen.

-Sí, o eso creo.- Murmuro Rosalie.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-Em…No tenemos ni idea.- Dijeron sinceramente.

-Hola.- Nos giramos a ver a Tanya, que nos miraba algo mal.

-Hola.- Respondimos algo extrañados, no sabíamos que Tanya había vuelto.

-No os vamos a ayudar.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda, sucia cucaracha.- La encaro Rose.

-Cuida tu boquita, Rosalie.- Me quede de piedra al volver a oír esa voz.

Todos soltaron un jadeo.

-¿Bella?- Pregunto Carlisle.- Vaya que sorpresa…- Susurro con una sincera sonrisa.

-Pues para mí no, me incordian.- Sonrió al final, y noté como se me encogió el corazón.

-Pensé que habías muerto…No te veía en mis visiones.- Se giro hacia mí y tenía los ojos de color oro…No amarillentos como los nuestros…Sino que color oro, casi como si fuese la melena de Rose, color rubio…- Tus ojos…- Susurré…Entonces ¿Era como Ethan?

-Los tuyos no han cambiado, Alice.- Me susurro ella a mí también.

* * *

**Okey, no me maten xD**

**Siento la tardanza sé que no actualizó casi desde el principio de verano, no? O.O**

**Iba a actualizar ayer, pero es que abrieron la feria en BCN y pues no me pude resistir jejeje.**

**Ya tengo este capítulo subido, ¿no? Es lo que cuenta, bueno JURO que me pondré las pilas y que dentro de poco otro cap. de Recuerdos y Promesas, lo juro que hace un montón que tampoco toco esa jeje.**

**Siento si a alguien no le di su adelanto es que no me llega el mensajito ese de ''Nuevo Review'' Y pues tengo que pasarme a mirar, pero ahora mirare lo juro jeje y os enviare el siguiente adelanto del capítulo 7...A no ser que lleguemos a los 51 reviews y yo suba entre hoy, lunes y martes (muy prontito vamos jajaa) xD**

**Sí, yo también quiero jugar a eso de tantos reviews, pero tranquilos, si no llegamos pues nada, jeje subiré igualmente aun que tardare mas jejeje es broma, no sufran xD Aun que me aria ilusión buahahah.**

**¡Déjame un Review anda macho ajjaa!**

**PD: ¿Que os a parecido a actitud de Bella o.O? En el próximo capitulo veremos una cosa que ara que Edward no quede tan mal...Pero aun así, sigan odiando a Wendy, seguid seguid! jajaja**

**Gracias a todos, dejadme un review anda *-* xD**

**Melysa Cullen :)**


	8. Abriendo los ojos

**Sigue Respirando**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes son de Meyer, menos Ethan, Wendy y algunos otros más…La historia es mía, y está inspirada en Luna Nueva ;)**

* * *

_Capitulo 6_

**Abriendo los ojos**

**Narrador POV (Tercera persona)**

Los Cullen miraban con los ojos como platos a la que una vez fue como una hija para ellos, Bella. Y ella pensaba que no había sido su mejor presentación, pero era lo que sentía y ella ya había aprendido a no cerrarse y a decir lo que pensaba. El aire era tenso, con un incomodo silencio. Tanya miraba a los Cullen con repulsión, y Rosalie le devolvía la mirada. Ethan, Jasper y Eleazar estaba nervioso. Carmen, Alice y Carlisle y Emmett confundidos.

Y por ultimo una nerviosa pero enfurecida Bella, se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de la manos, para evitar darle de puñetazos a todos los Cullen.

Carmen dio un tímido paso hacía Esme.- ¿Quieren entrar a pasar, y hablamos todos?-Pregunto rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

''Dios mío que no se queden…'' Pensaba una furiosa Tanya, que compartía su desprecio por los Cullen con Bella…

-Sí…Supongo que mi familia y yo nos quedaremos una temporada…- Respondió Carlisle incomodo. Ethan se sorprendió al ver que Edward no les acompañaba, y mucho mas al mirar detenidamente a todos los Cullen, parándose en Esme al ver unas extrañas marcas en su blanca piel.

Por otro lado, Esme sentía la curiosa mirada del moreno, poniéndose nerviosa, e intentando tapar las pequeñas marcas, apenas visibles, del ''accidente'' del otro día. Aun así, Ethan las había visto, y empezó a darle vueltas, tuvo que haber sido un buen golpe para al menos quedarse marcado en su brazo el impacto.

Carmen nerviosa miraba como nadie se movía, así que decidió hacer algo.

-Bella, Ethan. ¿Van preparando las habitaciones de nuestros invitados?- Bella gruño mentalmente por esa pregunta. Habría sido demasiado descortés si hubiera gruñido en alto.

-No.- Respondió tajante. Pero al ver la mirada de Carmen, suplicante pensó en alguna escusa.- Voy a ir a cazar, que no he ido desde…- Suspiro.- Mucho tiempo.- Dijo lo ultimo mirando el suelo.

Alice, no sabía que decir, quería acompañarla, pero ella sabía de sobra que si ella iba, pasaría de ella…Pero… ¿Por probar? Se lleno de valentía y se decidió a preguntar.- Bella…- Hico una pausa viendo como ella encarnaba una ceja.- ¿Te puedo acompañar?- Se decidió a preguntar, ganándose una mirada furiosa de ella, que hico que se le volviera a encoger el corazón…

'' _¡Edward, estúpido, mira lo que has hecho!''_ Pensó Alice, maldiciendo a su hermano desde la distancia…

Mientras, muy lejos de allí, un destrozado Edward, pensaba en como hubiera sido su vida si hubiera seguido con Bella…Si nunca hubiera conocido a Wendy…Si nunca…

Deja de pensar en eso… ¡Amas a Wendy! Se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba como Wendy veía le televisión tirada en el sofá de mala manera.

-Amor, ¿No crees que me tendrías que convertir ya?- Le pregunto de mala manera Wendy, que estaba cabreada, cuando la iba a convertir, había venido su maldita familia, pero no. ''Eso no volvería a pasar'' Pensaba ella con una cruel sonrisa.

-¿Qué no volverá a pasar?- Pregunto Edward. Wendy le había pedido intimidad y con ello que no leyera su mente, siempre la bloqueaba, pero aquella vez esa frase había resonado en su mente.

-¡Edward, no te vuelvas a meter en mi mente!- Le grito Wendy, enfadada y algo temerosa. Sabía que si la descubría, nunca podría convertirse en vampira, y nunca podría controlar a los Vulturis.

-Perdón.- Murmuro Edward, antes de que Wendy pensara de nuevo en su plan.

-Edward… ¿Sobre lo de convertirme?- Pregunto la morena, intentando sonar inocente.

El vampiro levanto la mirada, no quería convertirla…No, no quería...No podía…

-No puedo.- Murmuro rápidamente.

Wendy, confundida, le miro de nuevo.- ¿Perdón?- Edward se lleno de coraje, ahora encajaba todo…Tantas muertes…Lo que su familia quería explicarle pero Wendy siempre aparecía en medio…

Como la primera vez…

**Flash Back…**

_Los Cullen, habían acabado la pequeña reunión con los Vulturis. Iban saliendo de la gran sala del trono, cuando vieron a Heidi llevando la comida de los Vulturis._

_A Edward le llamo la atención, una larga y espesa melena de color morena oscura, con pequeñas ondulaciones. Se acerco un poco más, y vio un rostro algo duro, pero igualmente bonito. Era bajita, pero llevaba unos enormes tacones, y un vestido negro largo, como si volviera de una fiesta._

_Edward no podía perimir que ella muriera, así que se acerco a ella, y le agarro del brazo. En ese momento, Wendy se giro, con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando vio que era un vampiro la que la había agarrado, y encima esa mirada de preocupación, decidió guardar las palabras mal sonantes, y sonreírle. A partir de ese momento, Wendy había usado a Edward, y cuando el le ''conto el secreto'', ella se hico la ofendida, asegurándole que ella lo amaría fuera lo que fuera, y que siempre estarían juntos…Mentira._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Wendy… ¿Tu solo estas con migo porque quieres que te convierta…No es así?- Le pregunto Edward, haciendo que Wendy, abriera los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Pero qué?- Pregunto ella, había sido cazada por el peor depredador…Un vampiro.

A muchísimos kilómetros de allí, un par de vampiras iban corriendo por el bosque, buscando algún animal del que alimentarse. Bella también recogía plantas especiales que podía comer su especie, mientras una curiosa Alice la miraba, con una gran batalla mental en el interior, no sabía qué hacer, quería preguntar, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Bella le respondía con un duro silencio que hacía que los cabellos se pusieran de punta, como una asustada humana.

Nerviosa aun, Bella siguió cogiendo plantas, hasta que no pudo más y se giro a ver a Alice.

-¿Vas a dejar de mirarme o me voy?- Le pregunto ella empezando a sentirse furiosa.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos y medito lo que iba a decir.- Bella, yo…- Hico una pausa pensándolo bien. Había sido culpa de su hermano, no de ella. Ella no se merecía esa frialdad.- Bella, quien te hico daño, fue mi hermano, yo quería volver.- Miro a Bella, que apretaba con mucha fuerza las manos, tanto que la mayoría de las ramas de las plantas se hacían pedazos en sus manos.

-¿Y qué?- Medito Bella.- ¡Podías haber vuelto!- Le echo en cara.- ¿Tú no sabes cómo me quede yo, después de eso no?- Le dijo algo más calmada, no quería volver a repetir lo del coche.- Parecía un zombi…-Hico una pausa, viendo a Alice con asco.-¡Tú no sabes lo que es eso!- Le volvió a gritar al final, para salir corriendo hacia algún lugar. Alice intento seguirla, pero no podía, corría demasiado para ella…

En casa de Carmen y Eleazar, un incomodo Ethan, revisaba el bosque por la ventana, esperando impaciente la llegada de Bella.

Sintió unos finos pasos, se giro y vio a Tanya, que al igual que él, estaba preocupada.

-¿Tardan demasiado, no crees?- Pregunto ella, mientras Ethan asentía aun mirando la ventana viendo una pequeña figura que le llamo la atención.

''Alice'' pensó.

-Ya vienen.- Dijo el señalando la ventana. Tanya y Ethan bajaron corriendo las escaleras, esperando que Bella llegara. Pero se encontraron una nerviosa Alice.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- Pregunto Tanya, al ver que no estaba ella.

-No sé.- Ethan abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que Alice había susurrado.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- Las manos de Ethan se formaron en unos duros puños.- Solo te lo diré una vez Alice, ¡Donde esta Bella!- Le grito al final, alertando a Jasper, que corrió a ayudar a Alice.

-No sé…Se fue corriendo.- Jasper abrazo a Alice intentando protegerla.

-¡Inútil!- Le grito Tanya, enfurecida y echo a correr al bosque.

Ethan decidió guardarse lo que pensaba, y no gritarle a Alice nada. Salió disparado al bosque, rastreando a Bella, pero no captaba nada…

Se encontró con Tanya, cara a cara, ella tenía una mueca furiosa en la cara.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que solo nos hacen daño?- Grito preguntándole.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes.- La consoló Ethan.- Ahora tenemos que buscar a Bella.- Tanya asintió.-Vamos…-

Corrieron por todo el bosque buscando a Bella, pero no aparecía. Cuando quería desaparecer, desaparecía perfectamente, sin dejar rastro de su esencia…Así era ella…

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, gracias por llegar a los 53 reviews!**

**Bueno, como los que no tienen cuenta no pueden ver el adelanto, aquí os dejo una pequeñísima parte. (Los que dejen review tendrán más cacho, sorry xD) **

_Wendy temblaba viendo la mirada furiosa de Edward, que apretaba los puños, para no pegarle hasta matarla._

_-Contéstame…''Querida''.-_

**Si llegamos a los 65, subiré antes :)**

**Gracias a todas vosotras :) **

**A las lectoras fantasma, que algunas han aparecido jaja.**

**A las que me dejan reviews :) **

**A todas, básicamente :)**

**Especiales gracias a: Pauli de Cullen, miadharu28, darky1995, china lop32, Lidia Masen, Lilian Masen, Karencilla de Cullen, ZayaMasen, yesh...**

**Algunas por a ver seguido a pesar de tardar tanto e.e y otras porque son nuevas jajaja.**

**Déjenme un Review anda, no cuesta nada con un me gusta me siento satisfecha ;)**

**Melysa Cullen.**

**PD: El otro aun no esta escrito, pero máximo subiré el 15 de octubre. MAXIMO. minimo hoy jajjaja aun que no creo por que los quiero hacer un poco largos, no tan cortos :P**

**¿Os a gustado la narración en tercera persona o a sido un poco lío?**

**Besoos :)**


	9. Buscando a Bella

**Sigue Respirando**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes son de Meyer, menos Ethan, Wendy y algunos otros más…La historia es mía, y está inspirada en Luna Nueva ;)**

* * *

_Capitulo 7_

**Buscando a Bella**

**Ethan POV**

Tanya y yo volvimos a la búsqueda de mi mujer. Había corrido bien lejos, pero captábamos algo de su olor, vimos varias cuevas y Tanya entraba a mirar si se escondía allí, pero ni rastro. A la media hora después, habíamos perdido su olor.

— Dios mío, ¿Donde esta Bella? — Se quejo Tanya.

—Te dije que sabe esconderse bien…— Suspire. — Sera mejor que tu mires por…—Pensé un momento… ¿Dónde podría esconderse Bella?...Medite unos minutos, sintiendo como Tanya me miraba fijamente. — Creo que sé donde esta…—

— ¿Dónde? — Pregunto Tanya curiosa.

—En Forks. — Le dije mientras salía corriendo con ella detrás.

**Narrador POV**

Wendy estaba con los ojos como platos, y empezando a derramar lagrimas, pero al vampiro que tenía delante le daba igual lo que pasara con ella…

—Contéstame…— Dijo Edward furioso.

Wendy temblaba viendo la mirada furiosa de Edward, el que una vez fue su novio, mientras apretaba los puños, para no pegarle hasta matarla.

—Contéstame…''Querida''. — Volvió a repetir Edward realmente furioso consigo mismo, por caer en esa trampa tanto tiempo.

—Yo…Yo te quiero mi amor…— Respondió dudosa, intentando pensar en cosas amorosas hacia Edward.

— ¿A sí? — Pregunto sarcástico Edward. — ¿O solo me lo hacías creer? — Se rasco la barbilla, haciendo parecer que pensaba.-Creo que amos sabemos la respuesta…—Enseño sus dientes, haciendo que Wendy temblara mas. — No te quiero volver a ver más, te irás antes de que te mate y me dejaras en paz.- Wendy asintió asustada, viendo la dura mirada de Edward, casi no podía hablar, solo asentir asustada. Pero las palabras surgieron de repente y sin control

— ¡No me hagas daño Edward! — Grito Wendy.

—Nunca me contaminaría con tu asquerosa sangre…Me repugnas, he perdido a mi familia por…Por…-Hico una pausa buscando la palabra adecuada. — Un maldito capricho. —

Wendy notaba un nudo enorme en su garganta. No conocía ese sentimiento…Dolor…Sí, dolor… ¿Era verdad?... ¿Ella de verdad amaba a Edward?...Miro su dorada mirada, que estaba negra del asco que sentía…

Sí, se había enamorado de él…Y ahora lo estaba perdiendo. _Mierda_…

—No me engañes con tus asquerosos pensamientos, Wendy. — Gruño.

_12 horas después…_

Ethan y Tanya corrían por el bosque a toda velocidad, habían captado el olor de Bella cerca de unas rocas…Cerca de su casa. Donde Ethan y Bella se habían conocido. Ethan suspiro, echaba de menos a Bella, adoraba su forma de ser. El sabía que ella no odiaba a los Cullen…

De un momento a otro, capto el inconfundible olor de Bella cerca de ''La Push''.

Entraron a una casa que parecía abandonada, llena de polvo y grietas por todas las paredes.

¿Bella, amor? — Susurro Ethan.

Nadie contesto.

—Mi amor, estamos aquí contigo, te queremos…— Murmuro Ethan. — Sal por favor…—

Bella dudo, pero pensó ''Es mi marido, y Tanya'' así que salió.

Ethan vio como Bella salía de su escondite, una especie de trampilla.

—Bella, nos has asustado. — Le susurro dulcemente Tanya.

—Lo siento. No pensé en vosotros…— Murmuro Bella.

—No pasa nada Bella. — Ethan hico una pausa. — Ya sabemos que estas bien…— La abrazo con amor y ella se lo devolvió.

—Bella. —Tanya comenzó a hablar, no sabía cómo decir esto…— A ver…Como te digo esto…— Suspiro. — No es por defender a los Cullen, pero sé que no les odias.- Bella frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía eso?

— ¿A qué viene eso? — Pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues… Cuando vinimos a buscarte, hablamos con Alice, antes de ir por el bosque, le echamos la bronca por no ir detrás de ti, y todo lo que te puedas imaginar. — Sonrió algo triste. — Y antes de venir aquí, a Forks, ella vino y nos hablo. Estaba arrepentida, de verdad Bella.- Pudo ver algo de tristeza en los hermosos ojos de Bella. — Los Cullen no se merecen tu desprecio…Han venido buscando ayuda. — Bella miro el suelo algo destrozado. — Están arrepentidos por haberse ido, Bella. — Acabo Ethan.

—Bueno…Tienes razón amor…Ellos no tienen la culpa. — Medito un momento. — Oh, dios mío…La trate fatal, y no solo a Alice…— Suspiro. — Dios mío…— Volvió a lamentarse.

—Tranquila Bella, no pasa nada. Pídeles perdón, y ya. — La consoló Tanya. — No pasa nada. —

**.:.**

—Edward ¡No nos puedes hacer esto!— Edward rio divertido. ¿De verdad? Parecía una escena de esas películas de romance.

— ¿Por qué ahora me sales con estas?— Rugió Edward. — ¡Tú nunca me has querido!—

—Dios Edward… ¡Créeme!—Gimoteo Wendy. — ¡Yo te quiero!—

—Claro que sí. —Volvió a rugir él. — ¡Déjame en paz, por dios!—

—Edward…—Volvió a llorar Wendy. — ¡Yo te amo! —

—¡SEPARAR! ¡Déjame en paz! — Edward intentaba controlarse para no lanzarla lejos de allí.

—Edward. — Volvió Wendy al ataque, gastando toda la paciencia de Edward, haciendo que echase a correr, dejándola detrás, a una gran distancia.

— ¡Edward!- Volvió a gritar Wendy, sabiendo que él la escucharía. — ¡Vuelve!— Gimoteo, pero nada. Edward pasaba de ella, y no quería ni escucharla.

Wendy volvió a llorar viendo borrosamente como Edward desaparecía.

.:.

Edward corría por donde sabía que estaría su familia, en Alaska. Habían pasado 5 días desde que había abierto los ojos, y quería volver con su familia, y buscar a Bella, para formar ese futuro que se rompió de la peor manera posible.

Faltaba poco, Edward corrió aun mas, olía a manzana. _Alice_. Pensó automáticamente.

A pocos kilómetros de allí, una feliz Alice hablaba con Bella.

— ¿Así que así conociste a Ethan?- Pregunto Alice, Bella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Había perdido a su padre, pero eso era mejor a no volverlo a ver nunca más.

—Sí, es algo extraño, pero bueno… Soy feliz. — Murmuro ella con una sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaron.

Alice sintió una cosa rara en el pecho, como un cosquilleo.

— ¿Estás bien, Alice? —Pregunto Bella preocupada, agarrándole la mano.

—Sí…Sí…— Alice no quería preocupar a Bella.

Hacia un par de días había vuelto, y les había pedido perdón.

—_**Flash Back**__—_

_Alice estaba sentada en las piernas de Jasper, preocupada, notando que Jasper intentaba calmarla con su don._

_Había visto una extraña visión. No había entendido nada de esa extraña visión._

_Tenía delante de mis ojos los dedos de Jasper tronando._

— _¿Alice estas bien?— Pregunto él._

—_Claro, tú ya sabes que cuando tengo una visión, me quedo así.— Le dijo ella extrañada._

_El rio un poco —Ya lo sé, pero es que te has quedado así 49 minutos, y es normal que me haya preocupado. — Alice pego un salto._

— _¿49 minutos? — Grito, medio pregunto, sintiendo otra vez los ojos nublosos, síntoma de una nueva visión._

_Ahora no veía nada, solo formas raras, moviéndose y voces._

_Jasper vio como la puerta se abría, y entraban Ethan, Bella y Tanya._

—_Eh…Hola. — Murmuro Bella, mirando a Alice y Jasper. —Siento mi comportamiento, de hace unos días. — Pidió perdón bajando la cabeza._

_Jasper le sonrió. —Me alegra que nos hayas perdonado, Bella. —Ambos sonrieron pero Bella noto que Alice no reaccionaba._

— _¿Le pasa algo? — Pregunto Bella._

—_Eh, no, las visiones. Ya sabes…— Respondió el, incomodo._

_Un incomodo silencio se apodero de la sala, hasta que se escucho como los Cullen venían corriendo, junto a Carmen y Eleazar. En cuanto llegaron, Alice ''despertó de su visión'', y se puso al día de la disculpa de Bella. Esme se emocionó, Bella les había pedido perdón. Rosalie igual, estaba eufórica, la había echado de menos. Emmett igual. Realmente todos la echaban de menos._

**-Fin Flashback.-**

Edward al fin ya llegaba a la casa, haciendo que Jasper se tensara, había captado su olor… ¿Por qué era su olor no?

'' ¿Y ese olor?'' Edward se paró en seco, había olido a fresas…Como Bella…

Ethan salió a tomar aire, notaba el ambiente pesado, algo no le gustaba… Sintió un extraño olor que le resultaba familiar.

— ¡Dios mío!—Murmuro Ethan, al ver ¡Un cabello realmente extraño! — ¡Mierda!—

Ethan corrió a casa, si Bella encontraba a ese idiota cerca, le daría un ataque de rabia, y si no se equivocaba, la explosión del coche, de hace una semana, había sido causada por Bella…Si se encontraba con Edward…Podría arder toda la maldita casa.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Ya estoy aquí, contenta y feliz.**

**¡Mi amiga esta súper mona con la barriguita! Para los que no lo sepan (En mi blog lo puse), mi mejor amiga ¡Esta embarazada y yo estoy súper emocionada!**

**Pásense por mi blog, he colocado fotos de Wendy.**

**Bueno, como habréis podido ver he puesto los guiones largos (—) en vez de los pequeños (-), por eso he tardado un poco más, (¡Cambiarlos me ha llevado un ratito!) Y también porque quería hacer los capítulos más largos, en vez de tan cortos. No sé cuando volveré a subir, no os digo fecha porque si no veo que los días pasan, y yo no escribo :S**

**Tengo nuevas ideas, en cuanto acabe alguna de mis historias, subiré la nueva historia (Espero que os guste)**

**Bueno, como en el otro capítulo, os dejo un adelanto muy cortito para los que no tienen cuenta en **

—_No lo entiendo… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Pregunto Carlisle._

— _¡Quería volver, ya abrí los ojos! —_

—_Ya no eres de esta familia, lo siento…— Rugió Rosalie_

**Okey, ahí está.**

**¡Dejad un review, me encanta lo que ponen!**

**¡Gracias!**

**Melysa Cullen**


	10. Reunion

**Sigue Respirando**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes son de Meyer, menos Ethan, Wendy y algunos otros más…La historia es mía, y está inspirada en Luna Nueva ;)**

_Capitulo 9_

**Reunión**

* * *

**Narrador POV**

— ¡Bella!— Grito Ethan, corriendo hacia ella, sobresaltándola a ella y Tanya.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto ella.

Ethan pensó algo inmediatamente. — ¡Vámonos de paseo! — Agarro su mano, sin esperar respuesta, y corriendo con ella por el bosque.

Tanya se quedo con los ojos abiertos, ¿Por qué huya Ethan?

— ¡Edward! —Se escucho un gritito desde la planta baja.

Todos los Cullen estaban reunidos en la puerta, anonadados, y algunos furiosos. Tanya, curiosa, bajo corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Pregunto Carlisle, intentando controlarse. Era su ''hijo'', si…Pero, había dañado a Esme y a toda la familia…

— ¡Quería volver, ya abrí los ojos! — Hico una pausa. — Sé que…Os he hecho daño…Mucho daño…Pero…—

— ¡Pero nada! — Gruño Rosalie, y Edward le devolvió el gruñido. — Ya no eres de esta familia. — Escupió. — Lo siento…— Rugió Rosalie, fingiendo pena.

Carmen y Eleazar buscaban a Bella y Ethan, pero al ver que no había rastro de ellos, suspiraron de alivio, y bajaron a ver a Edward.

Alice intento no pensar en Bella, pero no pudo más y un pequeño pero jugoso pensamiento, escapo de su cabecita.

'' _¿Donde estará Bella?''_

— ¿Bella? — Rugió Edward, saltando hacia Alice, y casi atacándola.

.:.

— ¡Et…Ethan! — Suspiro Bella, viendo como corría por todo el bosque. Estaba cansada, habían corrido por horas.

Ethan no quería parar, aun no había encontrado una escusa para haberla sacado de casa así de bruscamente. Y como un rayo, por su mente pasó la escusa perfecta.

—Nos mudamos Bella, le he dicho a Carmen que nos mudamos. — Bella frunció el ceño, no entendía nada.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto ella.

—Pues porque…— _Mierda…_—Ya somos demasiados en su casa. —

— ¿Y qué?, estoy feliz, Ethan. — Bella hico un pucherito, haciendo que Ethan se lo pensara dos veces…Pero no, podría explotar la tercera guerra mundial.

— ¡Vámonos a Italia! — Dijo de repente.

—Pero…Ethan…— Murmuro ella.

—Bella…Por favor…— Ethan la miro con ojos de cordero degollado.

Bella suspiro. —Vale…—

Ethan la abrazo. —Gracias, te juro que te gustara. — Bella sonrió enterrando la nariz en su cuello, y oliendo. Olía como siempre, dulce, pero también a bosque por la caminata.

.:.

— ¡Edward, Edward! —Intentaba controlarlo Carmen.

Edward estaba como loco, había captado el olor de Bella, y encima Alice había pensado en ella. Quería encontrarla, y pedirle perdón de rodillas, si hacía falta.

— ¡Bella! — Grito Edward como un poseso. — ¡Por favor, perdóname! —

— ¡Ella no está, Edward! — Gruño Rose, dándole una cachetada, haciendo que el parara de gritar.

— ¿Dónde está? — Gruño, más que pregunto.

—No lo sabemos. — Murmuro Tanya.

—Sí…Dímelo Alice. ¡Dímelo! — Agito a Alice, haciendo que Jasper tuviese que salir a socorrerla.

— ¡Déjala Edward! — Le gruño Jasper, empujándolo. — Ella no tiene la culpa si eres un idiota, y has perdido a Bella. —Edward se quedo quieto, impactado por las palabras.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? — Murmuro él. — La quería…—

.:.

—Bueno…— Hico una pausa la mujer. — Os he traído aquí porque quiero acabar con un clan…No es muy grande…Pero tiene poderosos amigos. —

— ¿De verdad quieres que nos enfrentemos a un clan ''poderoso''? — Murmuro Jeanne.

—Bueno…No es necesario matar a todos…— Hico otra pausa, mientras sonreía bastante sádicamente. — Si matáis a Bella Swan, la esposa de Ethan da Florence, estaré contenta, y mucho más que satisfecha. — Jeanne, y las demás sonrieron, y se fueron en busca de Bella Swan. Pero Charlotte, la hermana de Sarah, ambas de Rusia, se quedo mirándola.

— ¿Y por que la quieres matar, Wendy? — Pregunto curiosa Charlotte.

—No es de tu inconveniencia. — La miro de arriba abajo. — Solo te digo que…— Hico otra pausa, sentándose en el sofá de la pequeña sala. — Solo te diré que esa mujer, me ha robado al amor de mi vida, Charlotte.

Charlotte se quedo pensando lo que había dicho Wendy. — ¿Te quito a Edward? —Wendy levantó la mirada.

— ¿Cómo coño te sentirías tu, si te quitaran a _Vincent_? —Charlotte pensó, y se enrosco uno de sus cabellos rojos en sus largos y pálidos dedos con unas largas uñas pintadas de rojo sangre.

—Mal — Respondió simplemente ella, mientras conectaba su mirada con la de Wendy, ambas sonrieron.

—¡Charlotte! — Se escucho el grito de Sarah, llamándola.

—¡Voy! — Grito ella de vuelta.

—Espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto, Charlotte. — Wendy le sonrió.

—Como alguien muera…Te mataremos. Solo eres una simple humana, Wendy. — Wendy rodó los ojos, haciendo que Charlotte, riera melodiosamente. — Ah, Wendy, pásate por una tienda de brujería, es muy buena, son brujas de verdad. — Wendy frunció el ceño.

— ¿Brujas? — Charlotte sonrió. — ¿Para qué? — Pregunto Wendy.

—Porque siempre es bueno tener esa parte cubierta…— Le paso un papelito. — Llama y pregunta por _Mario Frezo_. — Wendy asintió no muy segura de lo que Charlotte le contaba. La última sonrió y desapareció.

.:._** Doce días después… **_ .:.

— ¡Bienvenida a Italia, Bella! — Ethan me abrazo por detrás.

—Esto es…es…Increíble…— Murmuro ella, apreciando la hermosa Italia.

—Me alegro de que te guste. —

— ¿Dónde viviremos? — Pregunto ella.

—En casa de unos amigos. Se llaman Jeanne, y su marido Cliff.

—De acuerdo. — Ella sonrió, y Ethan le correspondió.

.:.

— ¡Hola Bella! — La saludo Jeanne.

Bella se quedo impresionada al ver a una hermosa vampira.

Tenía el cabello negro, largo y ondulado, un hermoso rostro en forma ovalada, con unos increíbles ojos rojos, con largas pestañas negras.

—Hola, me llamo Jeanne. — Le sonrió estirando sus labios pintados de rojo. —Y el es mi marido Cliff. — Bella le sonrió a Cliff. Tenía la piel morena (Era humano), los ojos azules, casi verdosos, el cabello marrón claro, liso y un rostro que al igual que Jeanne era ovalado.

Jeanne escaneaba a Bella, era muy hermosa, e incluso tenia envidia de su cabello marrón, realmente hermoso. Ella era realmente hermosa. Sentía la fría punta afilada del miedo por su nuca y espalda, sabía que era de ''una nueva raza. '' Era casi imposible matarla…Pero solo tenía que alejar a Ethan de ella, y ella se empezaría a volver loca. ¿No?

—Bueno…Podéis instalaros cuando queráis, la habitación de la segunda planta es la vuestra. Espero que os guste. — Les sonrió, y desapareció de la mano de Cliff.

— ¿Te gusta la casa? — Bella asintió emocionada.

—Vamos a instalarnos…— Le beso el cuello a Bella.

—Ethan…— Le reprendió ella, juguetonamente.

—Te quiero. — Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé. — Lo abrazó. —Y eso nunca cambiara. —

* * *

**Hola chicas :D**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. **

**Siento tardar en actualizar, pero de momento me centrare en esta historia, después cuando acabe esta, actualizare las demás.**

**Bueno, me alegran los ¡82 reviews! En solo 9 capítulos. **

**Pero, os propongo un trato;**

**¡Si llegamos a los 100, abra una sorpresa! ¡Una increíble sorpresa! ¡Os lo juro, os gustara mucho!**

**Sé que es una barbaridad, pero…¡De verdad vale la pena!**

**Bueno, me emociona que os gusten mis capítulos. Muchas gracias a : Teresita Avia, Kristen swan Stewart, Frikii de los cuLlen, Fransine 4evercullen, Flopi (siento no haberte enviado el adelanto, pero es que no permites que alguien te envié un MP :S), nohemi, Irina Masen, darky1995, china lop32, Angie Cullen Hale, Lucia Cullen (gracias jiji), yesh, Zaya Masen, Kasmira, Seora de Cullen, Lilian Cullen, Verohikvalem oliveronica cullen masen, Karencia de cullen, emo style, CaMuChI, conejo azul, Lilian Masen, .M, Kat, miadharu28 y Monika.**

**Gracias chicas**

* * *

**¡PASAROS POR MI BLOG! EN MI PERFIL, O AQUÍ, SEPARANDO LOS ESPACIOS:**

**PARA VER COMO SON JEANNE Y CLIFF: http:/ (punto) blogspot(punto)com/2011/11/jeanne-y-cliff-de-sigue-respirando(punto)html**

**PARA VER COMO SON: ELEAZAR, CARMEN, TANYA Y WENDY: http:/(punto)blogspot(punto)com/2011_10_01_archive(punto)html**

**Os QUIERO :D**

**Melysa Cullen**


	11. La traición viene por partida doble

**Sigue Respirando**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes son de Meyer, menos Ethan, Wendy y algunos otros más…La historia es mía, y está inspirada en Luna Nueva ;)**

* * *

_Capitulo 10_

**La traición viene por partida doble**

**Narrador POV**

—Me encanta nuestra habitación. — Dijo Bella, admirando la habitación. Paredes blancas, detalles en blanco y negro e incluso gris, con un ordenador de torre, de última generación. Un increíble sofá gris, con cojines a juego. En una esquina una enorme cama de cabezal negro, con sabanas blancas. Las paredes, eran la mayoría de vidrio. Los muebles eran tan hermosos que ni siquiera se había fijado en el paisaje.

— ¿Te bajas a la piscina? — Pregunto Ethan.

— ¿Piscina? — Pregunto ella.

—Bella…— Ethan señalo las ventanas, concretamente el paisaje.

—Ups…— Bella admiro la enorme piscina que tenia, con una especie de cama en unos de los lados.

— ¿Salimos afuera? — Bella asintió.

Salieron a ambos a fuera, y admiraron desde fuera la casa, ambos apenas se habían fijado en la casa. Realmente cualquiera persona tendría envidia de esa casa. Blanca, de dos pisos. Había ventanales por todas partes, y luces exteriores por doquier, para iluminar la casa. Una hermosa terraza, al lado de la piscina, con una hermosa mesa blanca, a juego con unas velas que tenia encima, y las sillas blancas realmente caras.

Ethan y Bella miraban admirados, toda la casa, miraron hasta la puerta, que realmente, era incluso hermosa. Marrón, con pequeñas redondas negras, dos gruesas, y una delgada. Ethan camino por el pequeño camino hecho desde la puerta hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, de madera. Tocando las luces que había al lado del camino.

—Esta casa es de ensueño. — Murmuro Ethan.

—Sí…Lo que no me gusta, es que hay un ventanal, justo donde nuestra cama…— Se miraron divertidos. —Ya sabes a que me refiero…— Ethan rió hermosamente.

— ¿Oyes eso? — Murmuro Ethan.

—No…— Ethan agarró su mano, y la dirigió hacia el pequeño bosque que había cerca de la casa.

—Dios mío. — Bella se llevo una mano al corazón. — Un bebé…—

.:.

Edward miraba la habitación, mientras olía el olor de Bella, contaminado con el de Ethan.

Suspiro melancólicamente, agarrando sus cabellos, y tirando de ellos…Dios, había hecho el ridículo, se había jodido la vida.

—Ya te he dicho que no está aquí, Edward…— Insistió Alice, que había corrido escaleras arriba junto a él, y ahora estaba agarrando a su hermano del brazo. Puede que hubiese sido un tonto…Pero aun así, ella lo seguía apreciando…

Había hecho cosas estúpidas…Pero, ¿Qué se le podía hacer? ¡No podían cambiar el futuro!

—Alice…No lo entiendes. — Se volvió a tirar de los cabellos. — Yo la quería…Y por el capricho de una...una…— Suspiro. Estaba confuso, todo había sido tan de repente…— Y por si quedarme sin Bella, no fuera lo único malo, mi familia me odia Alice; Tú me odias, oh, dios mío…—

A Alice se le estrujo el corazón tras oír esas palabras, pero supo que no solo a ella se le había estrujado. Giro la cabeza a la puerta cuando escucho unos ligeros toques en la puerta.

—Soy yo…— Edward miro la puerta confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres Rose? — Dijo el, sin intentar parecer borde. — No estoy de humor…— Rosalie abrió la puerta.

—Edward, quiero hablar seriamente contigo. — Rosalie suspiro.

— ¿Seriamente? ¿Sobre qué? — Pregunto el con burla. Alice rodo los ojos, malditos cambios de humor, de un momento a otro se derrumbaba, y 15 segundos después estaba vacilando a su ''hermana''.

—Sobre

— ¿Sobre cómo matarme? — La corto tajante Edward.

— ¡YA ESTA BIEN, MALDITO NIÑATO! — Tanto Alice como Edward, pegaron un respigo, cuando escucharon gritar así a Rosalie. — ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON TIGO SERIAMENTE, ENTENDIDO IDIOTA! — Grito muy enfurecida Rose.

—Está bien…— Edward miro a Alice. — Hablemos. — Alice entendió que sobraba, y se fue abajo, donde estaba toda su familia, y los Denali.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Pregunto Carmen.

Alice bufo. —Nada…—Hico una pausa, y se sento junto a Jasper. —Cosas de hermanos…—

.:.

—Oye, es imposible acercarse a ellos. — Replico dura ella, agarrando cada vez con más fuerza su teléfono.

—Charlotte, me da igual. Quiero que la mates. — Volvió al ataque ella, haciendo que la chica de cabello rubio se desesperara.

— ¡Qué no! — Grito ella. — Encima parece que Jeanne, nos ha jodido. —

— ¿Cómo que os a jodido? — Se burló ella.

—Se ha hecho amiga de Isabella, y ahora la protege. — Wendy casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando oyó esa última palabra.

— ¿Perdón? — Wendy se aclaró su garganta. — ¿He oído bien? Que…Jeanne, ósea…JEANNE se ha hecho amiga de ¿ELLA? —

Charlotte sonrió con crueldad. Pocas veces había visto a Wendy perder los papeles…Pero, aun que no la podía ver, sabia, por su tono de voz, que estaba desesperada.

—Dios mío, dios mío…— Decía ella, desolada.

—Bueno…También podemos…—

— ¡No podemos hacer nada! — La cortó Wendy, haciendo que Charlotte se cabreara de verdad. —

— ¡WENDY ESCUCHAME Y DEJAME HABLAR! — Wendy guardó silencio unos segundos. —Gracias. — Murmuro ella. — Mira, no se mucho pero…Hace unas horas, Ethan se ha encontrado a un precioso bebe. — Wendy entendió por dónde iba Charlotte.

— ¿Estas proponiendo que matemos al bebé? — Wendy suspiro. No le encontraba lógica.

—No. Aun no. — Hico una pausa. — Esperare un par de días, para ver lo que hacen. Si se lo quedan, esperare hasta que se encariñen con él o ella, y entonces…— La carcajada de Wendy se escuchó por toda la casa.

—Les amenazaremos. — Dijeron las dos a la vez.

—Me parece bien, digno de ti este plan. — Charlotte sonrió. — ¿Pero cómo va a hacer esto, que yo recupere a Edward? —

—Le diremos a Edward que tenemos algo que Isabella quiere, tanto o más como Ethan. —

Wendy gruño. — ¡ESO NO ME AYUDA! — Grito. — ¡Lo que yo quiero es RECUPERAR A EDWARD, NO HACER SUFRIR A ESA PUTA VAMPIRA! —

Charlotte volvió a suspirar. — No creo que interponga su felicidad, a la de ella…—

—Sigo sin entender. — Charlotte se tiró de la punta de los cabellos, esta mujer a veces parecía tonta.

—Le daremos el bebé si acede a pasar toda la eternidad contigo, y como no, a convertirte. — La boca de Wendy formo una perfecta ''O''.

—Ya entiendo…— Charlotte suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Cómo me piensas pagar? —

—Ya veremos. — Wendy pensó unos momentos.

— ¿Cómo que ''ya veremos''? Escucha una cosa Wendy, como una simple cosa, salga mal, nos descubren. Sabemos que ellos tienen buenos amigos en el clan de los Vulturi. No pensamos arriesgar nuestro precioso cuello, por ti sin nada a cambio. —

—No os descubrirán. — Insistió ella.

— ¿Qué no? — Pregunto ella sarcástica. — Como Jeanne abra su boca, estamos perdidos, y si nosotros caemos, tú caes con nosotros. —

— ¡Eh! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella os haya traicionado!, ¡Haber elegido mejor vuestras amistades! — Y con mucha furia, Wendy cortó la llamada, dejando a una, aún más furiosa Charlotte, colgada.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, ¿Qué os a parecido la sorpresa? ¡Un bebe! ¿Sera niño o niña? ¿Qué nombre queréis? ¡Vosotros decidís!**

** He abierto una ''Poll'' en mi perfil, para que decidais. Pondra el sexo del bebé y algun que otro nombre que a mi me guste. Si me quereis proponer un nombre, si teneis cuenta enviadme un PM, si no enviad un mensaje a mi correo;**

** melany_jordan_jj(arroba)hotmail(punto)es**

**Ya era hora de actualizar la verdad :)**

**¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews!, aun que ha costado lo suyo xD**

**Muchas gracias a todas vosotras chicas; emo style, seora de cullen, china lop32, Isa, .M, y especiales gracias a : Patriicia Whitlock Swan. Gracias a ella llegamos a los 100 reviews xD**

**Espero actualizar pronto y rápido. Mi Pen a muerto de verdad, no se por que pero aun así, las escribiré y subiré directamente desde aquí... xD**

**Próximo capitulo 115 reviews xD solo 15 venga va que sois las mejores.**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Melysa Cullen.**


End file.
